<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A relationship in progress by ohfrickyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082537">A relationship in progress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfrickyou/pseuds/ohfrickyou'>ohfrickyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Slice of Life, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfrickyou/pseuds/ohfrickyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stories from your relationship with jaehyun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The perfect picture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi :)<br/>I've never written a story like this but I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
Her hair that was shiny and soft, tucked away behind her ear showing of her earrings. The slight shimmer that the earrings gave of it all added up to-</p>
<p>'Jezus dude, daydreaming again?'<br/>
Oh fuck. Caught. 'it's just boring okay? Nobody cares about what those Romans did in their temples' Good save jaehyun, or maybe not? He thought as he saw your disappointed stare. You jokingly shook your head at him, 'Romans?? Our presentation is about the Aztec empire you dimwit' Well it's not his fault, he was planning on dropping history.<br/>
But then, his saving, as if you read his mind:<br/>
'You want to work on this tomorrow and just chill now?'<br/>
'y/n, that's the smartest thing you've suggested in your whole life' </p>
<p>But even while playing video games he couldn't stop his mind from wandering. He should've just dropped history, it didn't interest him that much and he was terrible at remembering all those goddamn years and dates. But nope he choose to take history for another year, why? Because of you. So he could sit next to you and ask how your day went, talk to you about upcoming exams, and if he's lucky maybe even make you laugh with a joke or two. It's not like you and jaehyun weren't friends, it was just easier this way. He didn't need an excuse to see you, cause he had class with you every Tuesday and Thursday. Those days he'd think about his outfit a little longer, put just a little more effort into styling his hair, put on his expensive cologne and sometimes even grab a coffee for you or his way to class. </p>
<p>This time he got lucky, you had to work in pairs of two on a presentation and you could choose your own partner. He didn't really know what the criteria were for the presentation cause he stopped listening after the teacher announced that, scared that there was a slight chance you wouldn't choose him. Since you two were good  friends and sitting next two eachtoher, as always, it was the logical choice to partner up. And luckily he wasn't the only one thinking that. Because as you turned to him while the teacher was explaining the details of the project you smiled and mouthed 'partners?', to which jaehyun could only smile and nod in what he hoped was a very casual manner. </p>
<p>After spending two days working together on the project jaehyun realizes that maybe his crush is not as small as he thought. </p>
<p>Everything about you seems amazing and wonderful. The way you always had music playing soflty in the background, because 'it added a nice atmosphere',but of course you asked him multiple times if he liked the music to make sure you were comfortable. You asked because you were so kind, jaehyun saw kindness in everything you did from the way you treated the waiter at a Cafe to how you would smile at him so sweetly. </p>
<p>And he couldn't deny it anymore, because the way your hair fell and the way your eyes shimmered it all added up to the perfect picture, you.<br/>
'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first date is alway a bit nerve-wracking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2.	First times<br/>
For maybe the hundredth time today he looked into the mirror, was this good enough? He wanted to look smart and elegant, but not too smart or too elegant of course. He didn’t want to scare you off at the first date.<br/>
He had finally mastered up the courage to ask you out, after all those months of being just friends he was finally ready. He wasn’t ever going to admit to any living person how many times he practiced that simple sentence in his head.<br/>
</p><p>You guys were walking from school as he saw his change, the area was quiet and if he was rejected or stuttered like an idiot he could just simple run away (which was his plan B). You guys walked past a cute café when you made a comment, “Oh what an adorable café, it must be new I’ve never seen it before.” It was now or never, “Hey, we could go to a café together some time if you want? As like a date, only if you want, you know”, he looked at you trying to read your face. He didn’t care that it came out terrible and not as confident as he had practiced he just wanted to hear your response. You broke out in a smile “I would love that Jaehyun.”</p>
<p>And today was the day, you two decided on a little café that was pretty close and supposedly had amazing apple pie. Jaehyun wasn’t that into very fancy dates and suspected you weren’t either, judging from your preference for comfortable clothes and you guys’ many laidback game nights. So a casual date it was, it shouldn’t be that hard to choose what he was going to wear right?? But his usual clothes just didn’t seem to cut it. He had dug all the clothes out of his closet and tried on countless combinations of clothes before finally settling on an outfit.<br/>
</p><p>He arrived at the venue of choice a tasteful 10 minutes early, because leave a girl like that waiting. To his gleeful surprise you arrived after just a small minute after him, greeting him what a smile. “I didn’t want to be late, seems like you didn’t want that either?”  Seeing your gorgeous smile and just the simple fact that you didn’t bail on him was enough to make Jaehyun happy. “Great minds think alike as they say”, he cheekily replied before adding “You look really nice by the way” and to him to him you truly did. He couldn’t think of anyone more beautiful as you sat across of him in your baby blue dress, and unbeknownst to him you had spend as much, if not longer, trying to pick the right outift to wear as him.</p>
<p>After a few small awkward silences, that are required for a first date otherwise it wouldn’t be a real first date, the conversation flowed smoothly. You two knew each other already but it was really nice and refreshing to talk about other things besides games and school, truly getting to know each other. He could’ve guessed that your favorite color was blue as you wore it almost every day, but he had you pegged as more of a dog person than a cat person if he was honest.<br/>
</p><p>After a few hours of coffee, pie and a walk in the park afterwards he walked you home. The smile on his face seemed plastered there, everything about today had been better than he could’ve ever imagined. You stopped in your tracks a bit abruptly and turned to him. A bit fazed he turned towards you ready to ask if he had done anything wrong, but to his surprise that wasn’t at all what was going on. “You look really handsome like this Jaehyun”, quizzed he asked “Like what?” You grinned “You seem very happy and that’s good because I’m very happy as well” The sudden confession made him blush, he hadn’t expected for you to be so bold. It was his turn to be bold now.<br/>
</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay i'm lame but if you're wondering these are their outfits:<br/>https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.kpopmap.com%2Fnetizens-are-wishing-nct-jaehyun-is-their-senior-in-college%2F&amp;psig=AOvVaw0-TpHLEpmXFEuvwaPGiz8v&amp;ust=1589561396947000&amp;source=images&amp;cd=vfe&amp;ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCPiOieXns-kCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAE</p>
<p>https://66.media.tumblr.com/e3346250a5b50edc2008156b07b18336/b9958af8f572da42-e8/s400x600/b9fc71f293ea037ce3c8a2c5fb442ac7c52f37a5.jpg</p>
<p>anyway hope you enjoyed reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's quite short but i hope  you guys don't mind. anyway hope u enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3.	I love you<br/>It was nearly a whisper, his voice still groggy and soft barely reaching my ears;</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>There it was, those three tiny words, but at the same time so big. It wasn’t like I hadn’t heard or said them before, I told my friends and parents that I loved them all the time, while hanging up the phone, after an argument or just to remind them. But those were different, those were all given things, of course I loved my parents and friends, but I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone romantically.</p><p>No I’m certain I’ve never felt like this before about a boy, I’ve had numerous of crushes and even a boyfriend when I was like 14. That was different, yeah I liked them but I didn’t love them.</p><p>Jaehyun was different, I’m older now and we went on actual dates, not just hanging out during recess at school. We held hands as we walked through the fair, laughed at ourselves as we failed at arcade games and shamelessly made out in the corner of my favourite bookstore.  I have fun when I’m with him, even when doing mundane things like grocery shopping or organizing my closet he manages to make those tasks seem more fun and exciting.</p><p>He listens when I ramble about my annoying manager at work, he even listens when I summarize the conspiracy video I watched on YouTube last night at 2am.<br/>I listen to him when he rambles on about a new album he listened to or an artist he’s really into these day and I enjoy it, I love listening to him talk and having discussions with him.  He could talk about the most boring of subjects and I would still listen and do my best to pay attention and weigh in when I can.</p><p>So I’ve never loved anyone before,</p><p>but as I look at the sight before me, Jaehyun shirtless in my bed the blanket pulled up to his shoulder to shield him from the cold and his eyes still filled with sleep I can’t help but smile softly at him as I run my fingers through his messy hair and whisper back,<br/>“I love you too”</p><p>And I can’t stop my smile from growing as I know that I love him and he loves me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also the perspective is different than in the last ones to give Y/N a bit more dept or something like that</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>